


Three's a Crowd

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The detective answers the door, expecting someone else. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 14)
Relationships: Male Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 2





	Three's a Crowd

The text comes through right as I finish lunch on my day off. My heart flips a little when I see Morgan's name on the screen.

 **M:** [You free today, handsome?]

I quickly type a response, excitement making me giddy. [Yeah, but I'm guessing you've got something for me to do 😉]

 **M:** [More like someone...]

[Well I'm about to get in the shower, so if you hurry you'll get here when I'm in my optimal state]

 **M:** [And what state would that be?] You can practically hear Morgan in your head, purring the innuendo.

[Naked and clean, baby. Though with you, the latter state won't last long]

**M:** [Leaving now]

I chuckle and dawdle a bit as I get into the shower, taking my time to get clean even though I have no doubt Morgan will work me up into a sweat more intense than my morning workout.

I'm just getting out when I hear a knock at the door. I quickly pat dry as much of me as I can, wrapping my towel around my waist before pulling the door open with a grin on my face.

It doesn't last long.

"You better leave now." I grumble at Bobby, getting pretty darn tired of these house calls. "I will get a restraining order."

"Aw, come on handsome." Bobby smirks at me, leaning against the doorframe and very much in the way of me shutting the door. "I don't believe that for a second." His eyes trail slowly over my body from head to toe and back again.

I try my hardest not to shiver under his gaze from disgust, but it's cool in the hall on my wet skin. "Not when you answer the door looking like that." He finishes and I do my best to keep my lunch down.

"I was expecting someone else." I say pointedly. This serves me right for answering the door without checking the peephole.

"Like that?" Bobby smirks, still disbelieving.

"You think it's so unbelievable I've moved on from you? Easiest thing in the world." I fire back. "Now leave. I've got nothing to say to you."

"Then why don't we let our bodies do the talking?" He purrs.

"Well, isn't this a party." Morgan says as she saunters down the hall, startling Bobby enough to get him out of the doorway. I don't miss the way she checks me over longer than usual. What does throw me off is there's no heat in the gaze, just...concern. "You doing alright, handsome?"

Bobby stiffens at that, recognizing the same pet name he uses on me. And the difference in reaction I have to it.

"Just fine, sunshine." I smile at her. "But twice as good now that you're here."

Morgan gives a pleased hum as she puts herself between Bobby and me, hardly giving him a glance. As she slips inside, I take the opportunity to shut the door on Bobby's stunned face.

I wait and listen for a moment until I hear his footsteps retreat down the hall before I relax with a sigh of relief.

"So, you answer the door like that for anyone, huh?" Morgan teases when I finally turn around to face her.

"I thought it was you at the door. Trust me, Bobby Marks is the last person I want seeing me naked." I roll my eyes, stepping in close to her. "Now, how about we don't think of him for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds perfect to me." She smiles slowly, her gaze heating up as she looks me up and down again. This check-out is nothing like the hall- this one is all lust. It heats my skin like fire.

Morgan meets me halfway as we kiss, my hands reaching up to twine in her hair. I gasp into her mouth as she picks me up, surprising with our shared height. I forget all about anything but her as she carries me to the bedroom, my towel falling forgotten by the front door.


End file.
